


Kissing Strangers

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren with a belly button piercing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Underage Drinking, belly shots, college party, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren sneaks out to a party with his best friend and his hookup becomes something a little more





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> it was a fic but then i realized im never going to actually finish it so it went back to a one-shot

Eren made sure that his father was asleep before getting ready. It was tedious work, tiptoeing back and forth from the bathroom to his room. He was terrified that with every creak the floor made under his feet, his father’s bedroom door would fly open and the man would catch him. **  
**

He stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting the crop top he had managed to save up for without his father knowing. It looked nice on him, the plain, white color making his tan skin and bright eyes stand out. He wore ripped jeans, fishnet leggings underneath, just low enough to show the belly button piercing he’d been hiding from his father for months now.

Pulling on his shoes, he grabbed his phone and purse, pulling the strap over his shoulders and grabbed a few makeup items to shove inside it before making his way out.

Once he was outside, he shut and locked the door as quiet as he could, waiting a few moments to see if he had woken his father and was relieved when he didn’t. Isabel was waiting for him across the street, smiling at him a little as he made his way over and slid into the passenger seat.

“Lookin’ good hot stuff.”

Eren rolled his eyes, pulling out a tube of lipstick from his bag and pulled down the visor. “Are you excited?” He asked as Isabel started driving, glancing over at his friend after he paused, smacking his lips together before applying a little more.

Isabel was quiet for a moment, giving a lame shrug. “Not really, no.”

Eren let out an exasperated sigh. “Iz, you need to forget about Jean. He was an asshole and deserved to be dumped.”

“Yeah, I know, but,” she made a face, chewing on her lip. “It’s still fourteen months down the drain.”

They came to a stop at the light and Eren looked at his best friend. “Babe, don’t worry,” he gave a reassuring smile, leaning over the middle console to lay his cheek to her shoulder for a brief moment. “It’ll be okay. There will be plenty of hot college guys at this party to take your mind off of Jean for at least tonight.”

Once the house was in sight, it was a pain in the ass to find a decent place to park and Eren practically jumped out of the car when they parked. He grabbed Isabel’s arm, linking their elbows together, earning a smile before they made their way towards the house.

There were people everywhere, inside and out and Eren could feel the bass from the music from across the street. Red solo cups scattered the lawn, a few couples here and there making out, some of the guys that were sitting in the grass eyeing Eren and Isabel as they walked up to the front door.

“You already got eyes glued to you,” he nudged Isabel and she laughed.

“Sweetie, I think those eyes are glued to you.” She winked, tilting her head towards a small group of guys that were blatantly staring.

Eren grinned, winking at them and blowing a kiss before pulling Isabel inside. It wasn’t anything like any party they had been to before. This was supposed to be the biggest party of the year; the first party of the school year was usually the most impressive. They weren’t even in college, just starting their senior year at high school, but that didn’t stop them from getting an early start.

“Whoa,” Isabel grinned while they stood in the doorway. There were people everywhere, doing everything that you could think of. It was as if they had stepped into a cliche teen movie. People were grinding on each other, clothing and streamers decorating the stair railing and the lights that hung above their heads. More empty bottles and cups littered the floor and other surfaces, the music blaringly loud and Eren wouldn’t have it any other way.

“C’mon!” He pulled Isabel over to the crowd of people and they pushed their way through until they found the kitchen. There were a bunch of different colored coolers and Eren reached into one and pulled out two random drinks.

Isabel raised an eyebrow but shrugged, opening it. She smelled it for a moment, reading the label before clicking her bottle with Eren’s and they both took swigs.

“Wow,” Eren giggled as he pulled the bottle away, licking his lips and coughed a bit at the aftertaste.

“That’s… intense.” Isabel nodded and they grinned at each other.

A couple bottles later, Isabel and Eren were on the dancefloor, dancing with random people, locking lips and letting hands roam a little under shirts and over asses and thighs.

Kissing strangers was one of Eren’s favorite parts about going to parties, lip locking with whoever he wanted for however long he wanted until he found someone he liked the most. He’d come across plenty of awful kissers along with some amazing kissers. Those ones Eren gave a little more time to let explore his body, testing to see if the amazing kisses could be placed elsewhere on his body.

Isabel nudged Eren in the side, earning his attention before directing his eyes to the front door. There was a new group of guys that walked in, a lot of the people around them stopping what they were doing so that they could stare and cheer.

“They’re from the frat house,” a guy yelled in their ears. “Some of the most popular guys on campus. The tall one is Erwin Smith, one with the glasses is Hanji. Hanji isn’t a frat brother but they hang out there enough that they might as well be one. Other blond is Farlan Church and the shortest one with the fancy jacket is Levi Ackerman. Star soccer player.”

“Levi.” Eren tested the name on his tongue. It sounded just as hot as the man looked. He was broad shouldered, Eren nearly having to hold onto Isabel as he stripped off his jacket and tossed it on a hanger. His shirt clung to him nicely, shaping out his toned chest in all the right ways and Eren simply wanted to  _devour_ his mouth.

“God, I want to sit on his face.” Eren blurted out and Isabel laughed. “I’m completely serious. New goal for the night. Get with him.” He jabbed a thumb in Levi’s direction as he turned to Isabel. “And you, can get with the Farlan guy. He seems like your type.”

Isabel around Eren’s shoulder, hiding back when the frat boys looked in their direction.

“I don’t know, Eren,” she said loudly in his ear. “I just…” She paused, looking around before grabbing his hand and pulled him to the kitchen where it was significantly quieter and there were less people. Eren hopped up on one of the empty counters, crossing one leg over the other and sipped at his drink.

“What? Don’t you want to have a  _little_ bit of fun tonight?”

“I am having fun,” she pouted. “I’m just… I’ve never been with any other guy except for Jean.”

Eren sighed. “Izzy, honey, you don’t have to sleep with the guy. Just… flirt him up a bit, maybe make out a few times or something.”

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when someone else walked into the kitchen. Eren could have laughed at the coincidence that Farlan walked in, giving them smiles as he made his way over to one of the coolers.

“Hey.” He greeted Isabel with a bigger smile, his eyes lingering a little before he turned to dig into the ice chest.

Eren kicked her in the arm, giving her a look and she gave him a face before smiling at Farlan when he stood up.

“Uh, hi, I’m Isabel.” She stuck out her hand. Farlan looked surprised for a moment before cradling the beers in one arm and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Isabel. I’m Farlan.” There was a pause and he dropped her hand. Eren could see the blush creeping up on her neck as he grinned at her. “Well, I, uh, I hope I’ll see you around a little tonight?”

“Yeah!” She answered excitedly before clearing her throat awkwardly and shifted on her feet. “I-I mean, yeah. Totally. Definitely. I hope I’ll see you around too.”

Farlan chuckled, letting his eyes give her a small once over, lingering a little more once again before he disappeared out of sight. Isabel stood there for a moment before turning on her heels, grinning widely at Eren and squealed.

“See? What did I tell you?”

“Oh my  _God,_ he’s so hot.” She fanned herself with a hand and Eren laughed.

They made their way back out, new drinks in their hands. Eren couldn’t stop thinking about Levi the whole night, swooning every time he saw the shorter man walk past or look in his direction. He was lucky when Levi was in the same room as him, leaning back against a wall with one hand in his pockets and the other nursing a beer against his lips.

When Eren looked over again, Levi’s eyes were trained on him, watching with an unreadable gaze that send a spark throughout Eren’s body. He made eye contact, smiling innocently as he batted his eyelashes and moved as sensual as he could, rolling his stomach and moving his hips in a way that kept Levi glued to him. Eren bit his lip, running a hand through his hair and he caught the way Levi’s tongue darted out to lick his own, eyes roaming hungrily up and down Eren’s body appreciatively.

It wasn’t long until Eren caught wind of the fact that people were doing body shots in the dining room and he grinned. He downed the rest of his drink, Isabel following him as he tossed the bottle into the trash. On his way out, Eren sent a wink Levi’s way, pleased to see that the man was still watching him as he left.

“You’re going to let people drink alcohol off your body?” Isabel asked as they entered the dining room, a concerned look on her face.

“Correction,” Eren held up a hand, watching the entryway and grinned when he watched Levi casually walk in a few moments later. He found his friends, nudging his way between Erwin and Farlan as if he didn’t want to seem conspicuous. “I’m going to let _him_ drink alcohol off my body.”

Isabel followed his eyes until she found the trio, Farlan and Erwin looking at Levi before glancing over at the two of them. She quickly averted her gaze and looked at Eren.

“Oh my god, you’re not serious.” Eren wasn’t listening at this point, volunteering himself to lay on the table, crop top short enough that he didn’t need to take it off. “Oh my god, he’s totally serious.”

There was a look on Levi’s face as if to say  _‘that’s my cue’_  and walked up to the table. His tall blond friend followed suit, grinning at Eren as Levi climbed up on the table, straddling his thighs. There was a smirk on his face, one that sent a shiver down Eren’s spine and he bit his lip to keep in a whine.

Levi took his time letting his eyes take in every detail of Eren that was in front of him. Eren noticed the way his eyes stayed on his belly button piercing before smirking again and turned to his friend with a nod.

Eren grabbed the lime wedge, watching as Levi’s friend poured the tequila on his stomach and over his belly button. He quickly placed it in his mouth to hide any and all sounds that would escape as Levi kept eye contact as he sucked the liquor up, his tongue moving expertly to lick his skin. He gave Eren a look as his tongue flicked over his belly button sucking on his lightly and it took everything Eren had in him not to roll his hips upwards.

Levi smirked, licking his lips and he crawled forward a little, hands on either side of Eren’s head as he leaned down and sucked the lime out of Eren’s mouth, their lips brushing. He grinned around the lime, spitting it out after a moment before leaning back down to capture Eren’s lips in a heated kiss.

Eren arched into it, people cheering and clapping behind them. He couldn’t get enough, a small sound leaving the back of his throat as Levi sucked on his tongue. The other man pulled away, winking before climbing off the table, leaving Eren to relish the feeling of their lips locking together.

He slid off the table, looking around for Isabel but to no avail. His eyebrows pulled together, lips forming in a frown as he walked over to where he had left her, looking around some more until he finally spotted her. She was in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around Farlan’s neck and he pushed her against the wall, lips hard at work as the molded together and Eren couldn’t help but smile proudly.

“Your friend seems a little busy.” Eren jumped at the voice next to him, his heart jumping when he noticed that it was Levi. “Why don’t you come hang with me for a bit? Hm?”

“Wanna suck more limes out of my mouth or what?”

Levi chuckled, the sound low and deep and it made Eren weak at the knees. “Let’s go dance a little. I’d rather it be me that you grind on instead of some random, drunk asshole.”

Eren could argue but he didn’t have any time because Levi was already pulling him towards the music, pulling him close by the waist. It didn’t take long for him to get a little lost in the music, body expertly moving back against Levi’s. He loved the feeling of Levi’s hands gripping his hips almost possessively, his lips latching to the back of Eren’s neck as they moved together.

The way they moved together should have been illegal, the sexual tension building as they dry fucked on the dancefloor without a care in their minds. Eren turned around, hands planting on Levi’s shoulders before smirking as he slowly dropped his body down, hands trailing down Levi’s body sensually as he kept eye contact. He turned around, popping his ass back up and trailed his hands up his legs as he pressed back against Levi’s crotch and caught the way Levi pressed his hips up against Eren.

He giggled when Levi grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the crowd and up the stairs in a flash.

Eren was shoved into an empty bathroom, Levi pushing him up against the nearest wall. He let out a shameless moan as Levi’s lips were back on his, tongue pushing inside his mouth. Eren’s knees buckled a little when he felt a tongue piercing scrape the roof of his mouth as Levi’s tongue explored and he reached up to tug at Levi’s hair.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Levi growled against his jaw, teeth and lips leaving a hot trail as he moved down Eren’s neck. “A fucking tease is what you are.” Eren whined, hips grinding into Levi’s. He tried pulling Levi closer but was unsuccessful when the other man pulled away completely.

Levi stared at him for a moment, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “Your lipstick is smeared.”

“That’s what happens from making out,” Eren replied breathlessly.

“Do you have more?”

The question made Eren pause, confused. “More? Like, do I have my lipstick with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh…” Eren grabbed his purse that he had thrown on the floor in the heat of the moment, digging around until he found what he was looking for. “What? Do you want me to put more on?”

Levi nodded. “Exactly.”

There was a moment of silence that passed between them before Eren shrugged, stepping away so that he was standing in front of the mirror. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him, watching his every move carefully and they made eye contact through the mirror.

“What’s your name?” He asked and Eren, raised an eyebrow, leaning a little over the counter so he could be closer. He made an effort to stick out his ass a little, giggling when Levi smacked it.

“Eren.” He winked at Levi through the mirror, holding up a hand before Levi got a chance to speak. “I already know your name, Levi.” He purred his name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue and he turned around, leaning against the counter as he put the lid back on the lipstick.

Levi gawked for a moment, licking his lips before he pulled Eren closer to him by the waist. “That’s a really nice color on you.”

Eren hummed. “I’m sure it would look better on you.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of Levi’s neck before pulling away, grinning as he had successfully left a lipstick mark. The moan Levi let out was deep, rumbling in his chest and Eren moved quicker, uncaring that the lipstick smeared a little as he peppered his neck with more kisses and grazes of teeth.

“Shit, Eren,” Levi groaned as Eren slid his hands under Levi’s shirt.

“You have a lipstick kink I see,” Eren giggled when Levi nodded, words unable to form. “Take your shirt off.” He pulled away to apply more lipstick, Levi watching entranced as he pulled the shirt off slowly.

Eren smacked his lips, placing the tube down on the counter before pulling Levi into a desperate kiss. Neither of them bothered hiding their sounds, moaning and whining into each other’s mouths before Eren finally moved down to his chest, smearing more kisses and lipstick on his toned muscles.

Levi leaned back against the wall, his breathing labored as he watched Eren move down to his knees, fingers digging roughly into the back of Levi’s thighs while he kissed and sucked at his stomach.

“That’s really fucking hot,” Levi murmured and Eren looked up through his eyelashes. “This angle is fucking sinful.”

“Just wait until I get your cock in my mouth.”

Levi groaned, head tilting back while Eren sucked on the jut of his hip, hands skillfully working to undo his belt buckle and the button of his jeans. It was like he couldn’t get them pushed down fast enough, Eren pushing his face into Levi’s clothed erection, taking in his scent as he mouth at him. He grinned when Levi pushed into his face, hips stuttering a few times.

“Lipstick.” Levi ordered and Eren nodded. He turned to grab it from the counter and when he looked back, Levi had pushed his boxers down out of the way to reveal his cock. He stroked it lightly a few times, smirking down at Eren who gaped openly at the size.

After applying another coat, Eren went to work on leaving more marks, smearing more lipstick onto Levi’s thighs, making his way up to the base of Levi’s dick. He loved the way the other groaned at the sight of him, Eren swatting his hand away so that he could replace it with his mouth.

“Fuck, you look so pretty like that,” Levi praised him, hand carding through Eren’s hair. “Your gorgeous mouth around my cock like that. Like it was made for it.”

Eren whined, bobbing his head as he swirled his tongue a little, using one hand to tug at Levi’s balls. He smirked a little when Levi let out a sharp hiss and groaned when his hips bucked into his mouth. Levi paused for a moment, hand tightening in Eren’s hair.

“Oh, you like that?” He asked, voice lower and gruff, bucking his hips again into Eren’s mouth. “You like me fucking your mouth?” When Eren nodded, Levi shifted a little, getting a tighter grip on Eren’s hair before moving faster as he slid in and out of Eren’s mouth.

It was rough and desperate and just what Eren needed. It was everything Eren had been wanting from tonight and more. He wouldn’t have changed anything he had done tonight to get him to this point. Levi was grunting out praises, his voice breathless as he fucked Eren’s mouth like his life depended on it and Eren took it gladly.

But it wasn’t long before Eren wanted,  _needed_  more.

“Fuck me,” he said after Levi had pulled out of his mouth, giving them both a moment to collect their breathing.

“Huh?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Eren repeated, hands trailing up and down Levi’s thighs. 

Levi stared down at him for a moment before groaning to himself and his head fell back, hitting against the wall.

“I don’t have any lube or condoms.”

Eren hadn’t felt so much disappointment before in his life. Here he was, ready and willing to get a fucking of his life but the man whose dick Eren wanted the most hadn’t brought any supplies to do so.

“What kind of frat boy doesn’t have lube or condoms with him at a college party?” Eren snorted.

“The kind that isn’t exactly into drunken hook-ups.”

“Yeah, well you sure seem to be into this one,” Eren retorted, unable to help but pout a little and he looked away.

“You’re the only exception I’ve ever made.” That took Eren by surprise and he looked back up at Levi. There was a small blush on his cheeks and he coughed into his hand awkwardly, refusing to look down at Eren. “You were just really enticing and I couldn’t pass it up.”

Eren grinned proudly, Levi rolling his eyes but there was a look of amusement on his face. A moment of silence passed by them, Levi’s fingers combing idly through Eren’s hair until the latter spoke up with a new suggestion.

“You could fuck my thighs or something. They’re kinda sensitive so you’ll get me off real quick.”

Not another moment was wasted as Levi pulled Eren up from his knees, bringing him into a desperate and hot kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and Eren moaned loudly against Levi’s tongue. He felt himself being pushed backwards until he hit the bathroom counter. Levi’s hands were on his hips again, working at his pants while he sucked on Eren’s neck.

“You’re just hitting all my kinks tonight,” Levi groaned gruffly into Eren’s ear and flipped him around. He manhandled Eren with ease, pushing him down against the counter and smacked his ass a couple times. He reached down, fingers teasing Eren lightly and the boy whined. “This is a really nice angle for you. I almost like it just as much as the one with you on your knees.”

Eren was sure he was going to burst at any moment if Levi didn’t move faster. He whimpered as he felt something slide between his thighs, Levi’s hands rubbing up and down his back and over his ass as if he was worshiping Eren’s skin.

“Squeeze your thighs a little tighter, yeah, yeah just like that. Fuck.”

They moaned in unison at Levi’s first movement, Eren gripping the counter as Levi snapped his hips against his ass. It was rough, the way Eren liked it and he could feel his climax rising quickly due to the filthy words spilling from Levi’s mouth while he tugged at Eren’s hair. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the small bathroom quickly, but it didn’t drown out the sound of their moans.

Eren threw his head back when he felt Levi reach around, hand curling around his dick to pump him in time with his thrusts. Everything was a mess, the sensation of Levi’s hand pumping him and Levi’s dick sliding between his thighs mixing together with the feeling of Levi pulling his hair and slapping his ass every so often. It was enough to send Eren over the edge, calling out Levi’s name like a mantra but he didn’t stop pushing back against Levi until he felt the other stutter.

Levi came with a sharp gasp and he groaned Eren’s name a few times. Neither moved for what seemed to be hours, a small whimper leaving Eren’s lips when Levi pulled away. He didn’t register that Levi had cleaned them both up until the older one was pulling Eren’s pants up for him, helping him buckle them before fixing his own jeans.

 _“Wow.”_  Eren sighed and Levi nodded in agreement.

“That was… almost better than fucking you.”

A grin came to Eren’s face. “Well, we can’t know that for sure until it happens.”

Levi didn’t say anything and Eren would be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting something.

“You’re a little minx,” Levi finally stated. “You know that?”

“I try.” Eren shrugged, smiling innocently.

“Also, if you wanted my number,” he pulled out a pen from his pocket and grabbed Eren’s hand, scribbling something on it. “You coulda just asked.” Without warning, Levi pulled Eren down for one last kiss, tongue flicking out to lick at Eren’s bottom lip before he pulled away with a smug grin. “See you around, Eren.”

Eren looked down at his hand, grinning in triumph to see Levi had scribbled his name and number on his hand. It had been awhile since being so successful at getting a hot guy’s number and here Eren was, standing in a bathroom, very pleasantly satisfied with a hot guy’s number on his hand.

He gave himself a few moments to collect himself before checking the time on his phone.

_**1:34am.** _

“Fuck,” Eren cursed and made his way out of the bathroom to try and hunt down Isabel. Thankfully, it wasn’t that hard as they ran into each other after Eren turned the corner once headed downstairs. Isabel stumbled for a few moments, mouth open and ready to curse someone out before realizing that it was Eren. She pulled him into a hug, Eren patting her back in reassurance.

“Where have you been?” She asked, a frown on her face as he placed her hands on her hips.

“Busy.”  
  
Isabel smirked. “With your smeared lipstick, I’d have to say that you’re the reason that Levi is covered in lipstick himself?”

Eren grinned. “Guilty as charged.”

“C’mon, we should get going before your dad realizes that you’re gone.”

She was right, as much as Eren didn’t want to leave. Eren sighed, following her as they weaved through the house and unfortunately ran into Levi and Farlan on their way out. Farlan gave a little wink to Isabel, taking her arm to lead her out the door and Eren stood awkwardly, unsure what to do with Levi standing in front of him.

“Leaving so soon?”

He looked up, seeing Levi gesture for them to walk outside. A little smile came to his face, gladly following the other outside as they trailed behind Isabel and Farlan while walking to Isabel’s car.

“Yeah, my dad would kill me if he found out that I was here.”

“Or wearing that,” Levi retorted, giving Eren a smirk. Eren snorted and he could see Levi grin a little at the sound. They stopped walking a few feet away from the car, standing on the sidewalk under a street light.

“Thanks,” Eren blurted and Levi raised an eyebrow. “For tonight, I mean. It was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.”

The corners of Levi’s mouth twitched up a bit and he let out an airy laugh.

“You know, I could say the same.” He paused for a moment before speaking up again and stepped closer to Eren. “But, if you ever need a good time, you know how to reach me.” Without warning, he grabbed Eren’s arm, spinning him around and pulling him down into a dip for a heated kiss.

Eren was back on his feet before he had time to process it. Levi and Farlan already waving and walking away. A smug grin came to his face and he looked down at his hand once again to look over the number Levi had left him in the bathroom.

It was going to be a good year.


End file.
